No me sueltes
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Sebastián comenzará un largo camino de recuperación, sin saber si aguantará todo lo que tendrá que pasar de ahora en adelante...
1. Enero

A pesar de la hora, no se encontraba cansado por el viaje y había esperado tanto tiempo por ver a su padre que realmente el tomar un taxi hasta casa no le parecía un costo muy grande, aunque le preocupaba que pasaban de las diez de la noche y el chofer no iba tan rápido como él esperaría, aunque si era sincero, en Nueva York todo era mucho más rápido, tal vez eso hacía que todo se viera tan lento en Lima.

-Deténgase-dijo casi en un grito y se bajó apresurado, había alguien tirado en la acera. Eso no era normal en un barrio tan tranquilo como ese y mucho menos tratándose de alguien de casi su misma edad.

-¿Lo conoces?-dijo el conductor bajando y acercándose. Sin embargo, su pasajero no respondió, simplemente se arrodilló delante del muchacho y vio sus ropas rotas, moretones en su rostro y brazos, al parecer algo le había sucedido para estar en esas condiciones.

-Hay que llevarlo a la clínica que está aquí a la vuelta, ellos pueden tardar mucho si esperamos a llamarlos-decía tratando de parar al muchacho. Había nieve por todos lados, estaban a mediados de enero.

-Te ayudo-dijo el hombre tomando al muchacho en brazos y poniéndolo en el asiento trasero del vehículo, luego cambiaron la ruta a una de las clínicas más lujosas de Ohio, pero era eso o esperar a llegar a un hospital público.

-Voy a llamar-susurró el joven que estaba en el asiento del copiloto-así estarán listos para cuando lleguemos.

- _Clínica Saint Mary_ -dijo una mujer desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, voy en camino a la clínica, encontré a un amigo tirado en la calle y no tengo idea de qué le ocurrió.

- _Dime su edad, nombre y cómo se ve._

-Debe tener unos 18 años, tiene moretones en el rostro, sangra de algún lado y su ropa está rota.

- _¿Cómo se llama?_ -decía la mujer seriamente.

-Sebastián Smythe-dijo suave y sintiendo que eso era una pesadilla. Jamás pensó en ayudar a alguien que lo daño tanto.

- _¡Qué!_ -ese grito lo desconcertó y no entendió nada- _muchacho, por favor entren por la urgencia, ahí estarán los paramédicos esperándolos. Ahora dime si llamaste a sus padres_.

-No, desconozco…

- _Los llamaré de inmediato_ -dijo colgando la llamada. A los minutos lograron llegar a la urgencia de la clínica y fue en ese momento que los paramédicos se precipitaron junto al auto y al ver a alguien en el asiento trasero decidieron abrir.

-Sebastián Smythe, 18 años, chicos hay que hacer el mejor trabajo, no podemos perderlo-decía quien parecía ser un doctor.

-Tiene poco pulso-decía uno de los hombres al momento que lo ponían sobre una camilla y lo llevaban al interior del lugar.

-¿Tú lo encontraste?-le dijo un hombre acercándose.

-Sí, estaba tirado en la calle a un par de cuadras de aquí.

-Vienes conmigo entonces-dijo corriendo al interior junto al resto de los paramédicos y siendo seguido del muchacho que no entendía nada.

-¿Quién es él?-dijo una mujer seriamente y tapándoles el paso.

-Este chico trajo a Sebastián-decía el hombre seriamente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kurt Hummel, con Sebastián nos conocemos hace un tiempo, pero no pensé encontrarlo así-dijo preocupado.

-Llame a sus padres, están en camino, dicen que no tenían idea de que había salido-dijo la mujer preocupada.

-Podrás entrar a verlo cuando lo estabilicemos.

-Sí, gracias-susurró recordando por un momento al taxista y saliendo para tomar su equipaje y pagar. El hombre seguía ahí, le dio el dinero y tomó sus cosas, al parecer tendría que llamar a su padre para que supiera que no llegaría a la cena.

En cuanto habló con Burt se sintió aliviado.

- _¿Dónde estás chico?_

-Encontre a alguien herido camino a casa y lo traje a la clínica Saint Mary.

- _¿A quién?_ -dijo preocupado.

-Sebastian Smythe-dijo suave.

- _¿Llamaron a sus padres?_ -dijo con la voz extrañamente preocupada.

-Sí, vienen en camino- susurró sin comprender.

- _Voy para allá_ -dijo cortando la llamada.

Pasaron solo algunos minutos cuando apareció un médico preguntando por los familiares de Sebastián Smythe, por lo que se puso de pie y caminó hasta él.

-Soy Kurt Hummel, lo encontré cuando iba a casa-dijo ante la mirada evaluadora del hombre.

-Bien ¿lo conocías de antes?

-Sí, hace unos años nos conocimos, él estudia en una escuela a la que fui-dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-19 años-dijo suave y sin comprender.

-Necesito que me acompañes-dijo indicando a la sala de urgencias y el castaño lo siguió. Aunque no le había explicado mucho, entendió que algo estaba sucediendo. Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo entendió para qué lo querían.

-Buenas noches, muchacho-dijo un hombre extendiéndole la mano-soy el inspector Harris de la unidad de víctimas especiales, y ella es mi compañera Clariss.

-Un gusto-dijo el ojiazul estrechando la mano de la mujer.

-Entendemos que encontraste a Sebastián en la calle ¿había alguien más con él?

-No, pero me extrañó verlo ahí, él no es de esta zona.

-Tal vez alguna fiesta por aquí cerca-dijo la mujer con suavidad.

-No lo sé, iba pasando en el taxi que me trajo del aeropuerto, iba a casa de mi padre.

-¿Dónde vives actualmente?-dijo el hombre apuntando los datos que él decía.

-Nueva York, comparto el piso con una amiga.

-¿Nos darías una muestra de tu sangre?-dijo Harris con tranquilidad.

-Sí, no hay problema, pero ¿para qué?-dijo con curiosidad.

-Lo siento señor Johnson, pero debemos decirle lo que ocurre-dijo dirigiéndose al médico- porque sino no se justifica sacarle sangre-dijo la mujer con un suspiro.

-No me opongo a dar sangre, si eso ayuda a Sebastián, lo haré-dijo Kurt sin querer causar problemas.

-No se trata de donar sangre, acompáñame-dijo la mujer llevándolo a un cubículo donde tenían todo para sacar una muestra.

-¿Sebastián está bien?-dijo sin querer pensar de qué trataba todo eso.

-No-dijo ella sacando una aguja y algunos objetos para la limpieza de la zona de extracción.

-¿Morirá?-dijo sin poder creer que vería al castaño de ese modo.

-No, los médicos actuaron rápido y él se pondrá bien, pero será difícil-dijo la mujer bajando la mirada-por favor descubrete el brazo-Kurt subió su manga y al instante la mujer ató una cinta elástica en su brazo, luego buscó su vena y extrajo una muestra.

-¿Algún antecedente de mí que necesite saber?-dijo tratando de cooperar lo más posible.

-¿Enfermedades?-dijo llenando un pequeño frasco con la espesa sangre del contratenor.

-Ninguna.

-¿Sida?-dijo con seriedad.

-No, siempre uso protección y hace no mucho me hice exámenes-dijo recordando por un momento la infidelidad de Blaine, porque por precaución decidió que lo mejor era ver si no lo había contagiado con algo cuando intentaron retomar su relación después de la infidelidad del moreno.

-De todos modos se analizará tu sangre en busca de enfermedades y si hay compatibilidad con la que encontramos.

-La sangre en la ropa de Sebastián debería ser de él ¿no?-dijo aún sentado en la camilla.

-¿Son amigos?-dijo sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-No realmente, él es el chico que trató de meterse con mi novio y con el que me insulte por mucho tiempo. No lo odio, pero nunca fuimos amigos. Sé que él aún cursa en la Academia Dalton y yo estoy en la academia Nyada de Nueva York, soy un año mayor que él-dijo ladeando la cabeza un poco.

-Aunque no sean amigos, creo que tienes que saber para qué te extrajimos sangre, aunque has contribuido sin saber.

-Realmente me preocupa saber qué le pasó, aunque no seamos amigos, es alguien a quien conozco y a pesar de lo malo del pasado, no me gustaría que la pasara mal.

-Bien, a Sebastián lo violaron-dijo la mujer de forma directa. Kurt solo la miró sintiendo que su boca se secaba y un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. En los siguientes segundos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no supo por qué quería correr y proteger al castaño, decirle que todo estaría bien, que nada pasaría. Pero ni él sabía si eso sería así. No tenía idea de qué vendría de ahora en adelante para su antiguo enemigo.

-Kurt, tu padre está afuera. No tenía idea de que eras hijo del congresista Hummel-dijo el detective Harris ingresando a la habitación.

-¿Sebastián?-dijo bajando la mirada y sintiendo como temblaba. Si él estaba así después de lo que le dijeron ¿cómo estaría el castaño? ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia? ¿Recordaría algo del ataque?

-¿Kurt?-dijo el hombre llamándolo-puedes marcharte-dijo con suavidad.

-Quiero ver a Sebastián-murmuró con la voz rota, las lágrimas no bajaban, pero estaban ahí. Nadie merecía lo que le había pasado al castaño.

-Kurt, eres parte de una investigación en este momento, tenemos que descartar que el adn encontrado en Sebastián no es el tuyo-dijo la mujer con toda la delicadeza posible, y Kurt solo pudo concluir que el que ella fuera rubia, menuda y con un rostro amigable ayudaba mucho con su trabajo. Al igual que el porte protector y seguro del hombre moreno que la acompañaba.

-¿Puedo ver a Sebastián?-insistió poniéndose de pie.

-Esperaremos a que lleguen sus padres, les daremos la información que tenemos y ellos deben decidir.

-Él es mayor de edad-dijo Kurt recordando que Blaine le había dicho que esa semana era el cumpleaños del castaño-¿qué día es hoy?-preguntó repentinamente alterado.

-Sábado 14 de enero-dijo la mujer con seguridad.

-Hoy Sebastián cumplió los 18 años-dijo volviendo a sentarse y mirando un punto en el vacío. No podía ser que alguien haya arruinado un día como ese. Era el día del castaño, seguramente había salido a pasarla bien, tal vez sus padres lo esperaban en casa con una pastel de cumpleaños y él no había llegado. Pero luego recordó que ellos no sabían que él había salido. Tal vez ya habían celebrado su cumpleaños, quizás…

-Kurt ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Clariss poniendo una mano en su hombro y creyendo que ese muchacho no podría haberle hecho ningún daño a Sebastian Smythe.

-No, pero quiero verlo.

-No puedes, deja que despierte y que él lo decida, además, debemos hablar con él antes-dijo Harris con una mueca-mientras, puedes esperar en la sala de afuera.

-Sí-susurró recordando que había dejado sus cosas en un asiento en la sala de espera, pero aún así no se apresuró en salir ¿qué importaba un poco de dinero, su pasaporte y ropa? En ese momento lo que le había ocurrido a Sebastian rebasaba cualquier cosa.

En cuanto salió, vio a una pareja entrar, los reconoció como los padres de Sebastián, porque eran exactamente iguales, lo único es que su padre tenía el pelo negro y los ojos cafés, su madre era castaño y de ojos verdes. Pero el parecido entre los tres era increíble.

-¿Señor Smythe?-dijo la recepcionista rodeando el mueble y caminando hasta ellos.

-Sí, dónde está mi hijo-dijo el hombre de la mano de su mujer, quien portaba un abrigo negro al igual que su marido.

-Por favor, acompáñenme-dijo la mujer guiándolos al interior de la sala de urgencias, Kurt solo vio como se perdían y luego sintió una mano sobre su hombro, se giró y vio a su padre. Lucía preocupado.

-Llegué hace una media hora, me dijeron que estabas adentro-solo recibió un gesto afirmativo de su hijo.

-¿Ese chico es el que trató de arrebatarte a Blaine?-dijo su padre guiándolo a los asientos y viendo que su hijo estaba en shock.

-Sí, es la suricata-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa ante el apelativo que había salido de ese modo tan sincero de sus labios.

-¿Te dijeron qué le pasó?-dijo el hombre preocupado y tomando las manos de su hijo.

-Sí, me tomaron sangre para descartar que yo esté involucrado-dijo con la mirada perdida, sentía mucho frío.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!-dijo su padre alterado-por qué iniciar una investigación cuando…

-Está bien, es lo que corresponde-dijo mirándolo directamente.

-¡No! No pueden culparte por el estado de ese chico, está bien que no se llevaran, pero iniciar una investigación en tu contra porque su padre es el fiscal de Ohio ¡no es justo!

-¡Papá!-dijo Kurt tan alterado como su progenitor, estaba molesto con él porque no sabía que lo que estaban haciendo los investigadores era lo correcto, pero cómo decirle lo que había pasado.

-¡Hablaré ahora mismo con Steven! Él no puede abrir una investigación de la nada solo porque…

-¡Papá a Sebastián lo violaron!-dijo de golpe y sintiendo como las lágrimas al fin bajaban, y decirlo volvía todo más crudo y real de lo que ya era.


	2. Marzo

Suave y cálido. Eso lograba tocar con la yema de sus dedos. Era una tela bajo él, se sentía reconfortante, seguro. Como si ese fuese su lugar, como si se moviera todo estaría bien.

No quería abrir los ojos.

No quería escuchar el ruido, quería quedarse anclado en esa zona segura, quería no despertar más, porque sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Sabía que nada estaba bien.

Por eso fue que en un momento dejó de respirar y tuvo que aspirar el aire que sus pulmones habían dejado de recibir, sintió como ardían, pero luego de unos segundos pudo acompasarla.

Su mente estaba en blanco y rogaba que así se quedara por siempre, sin recuerdos de nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera quería recordar su nombre ni a sus padres,menos los meses que llevaba en esa situación, hasta que se salió de las manos.

Sentía pánico.

Sentía vergüenza.

Sentía que preferiría morir antes que respirar un segundo más. Antes que sus padres o alguien más supiera lo que pasó, lo que llevaba meses sucediendo.

No quería ver a nadie. Ni escucharlos, sólo quería estar ahí, con la suavidad de la tela bajo sus dedos, con el blanco de las paredes cuando abrió los ojos, con la soledad que le proporcionaba esa habitación de la clínica que tan bien conocía.

No quería sentir más dolor, no quería que lo volvieran a… ¿por qué era tan difícil pensar en eso cuando llevaba meses pasando?

Sólo tenía que volver a su rutina normal, no podía hacer las cosas distintas. Después de todo fue lo de siempre, sólo más brutal, más íntimo y privado, con más _participantes._

No quería pensar en eso. No era justo tener que recordar. Se suponía que el alcohol haría efecto, eso hasta que descubrió que no era alcohol, sino un químico. Algo que no quería recordar.

Los médicos llegaron a las conclusiones que temía. Los detectives se enteraron de lo que ya sabía. Sin embargo, le dolía que sus padres supieran que algo le había pasado cuando él lo encubrió tan bien por meses.

Le dolía pensar en que sus padres sufrieran por su causa. Por eso prefería callar, no quería saber de nada ni nadie. Aunque tuviera que escucharlos a todos intentando ayudar, incluso al médico que era más frío y cruel de lo que nunca pensó que vería.

Los detectives eran amables y pacientes, incluso cada vez que él miraba a la ventana y los ignoraba, al igual que a sus padres, igual que a quien le hablará. Pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue lo dicho por la detective Clariss.

-Alguien te encontró y te trajo a aquí, dijo que te conocía de cuando iba a la escuela, que estaba de paso por la ciudad. Le hicimos exámenes y descartamos que fuera tu atacante.

¿Le debía a algún idiota seguir vivo? O sea por culpa de alguien no había muerto cuando eso habría sido lo mejor, lo que más alivio le daría.

Ahora entendía que había un idiota divulgando por ahí lo que le había pasado, que lo rescató de la calle en esa fría noche de invierno. Lo odiaba.

Desde que habían visto que estaba despierto se esforzaban para que hablará, tanto los detectives como sus padres. Sus ruegos eran los que más les dolía ignorar. Pero era eso o que se enterarán de la verdad de lo ocurrido.

Prefería lo primero y su padre lo había amenazado con sacarlo de Dalton y que hiciera exámenes libres, que saliera por la puerta trasera de esa academia. Era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado, después de todo, el calvario había iniciado ahí.

Le habían dicho que estuvo sin despertar por casi un mes. Que el chico que lo _salvó_ fue cada día por más de una semana, después desapareció y aparte de sus padres y los detectives, no tenía más visitas.

Cuando se quedaba solo sentía ganas de destrozar todo a su alrededor. Pero no había nada que romper, por lo que la primera vez que jalo de los cables que lo ayudaban a mantenerse vivo todos entraron en pánico y creyeron que se trataba de suicidar.

Tal vez no estaban tan equivocados porque los cables eran los del oxígeno. Ya que el químico que consumió le dañó los pulmones y tardarían en sanar si se esforzaba en respirar por su cuenta.

No le importaba, no quería compartir ni una miserable porción más de oxígeno con nadie. Pero ahí estaban sus padres y médicos tratando de ayudarlo.

Las cosas se complicaron algo más cuando se negó a comer y luego de una semana fue alimentado a través de una sonda.

Odiaba con su alma a quien lo había _salvado_ aunque no tenía idea de si algo similar al alma existía. Hace mucho dejó de creer en eso.

Sólo quería mantener sus ojos cerrados y sentir la suavidad de la tela bajo su cuerpo, mirar el blanco de las paredes, por eso ignoraba la ventana que daba a la calle, porque no le interesaba lo que le podría mostrar esa zona desde un quinto piso en medio de Lima.

Todo estaba en calma para él, seguían pasando los días y ni el terapeuta lo hacía hablar. Aunque no se molestaba en escucharlo, sí llamó su atención cuando le dijo que al estar recuperado lo enviarán a una terapia de grupo. Como si eso sirviera de algún modo.

-Te dejaron una carta-dijo el hombre afroamericano, de sonrisa siempre amable-la dejaré justo aquí-la depósito en el mueble que tenían justo al lado de donde él miraba, ese donde le dejaban un vaso de agua que siempre derramaba.

-Es todo muchacho, hoy tuviste un progreso al menos-dijo ante el fruncimiento de ceño del castaño- a eso me refiero-dijo saliendo. Al parecer que el castaño hiciera gestos o se moviera era un progreso.

De todos modos el único que lograba moverlo y que caminara era la kinesiologa. Ya que le advirtió que de no hacerlo su cuerpo quedaría como el de un anciano, en cuanto a reflejos y movimientos. Eso no lo permitiría.

Ya era mucha la vergüenza de que sus padres supieran lo que había pasado. Bueno, no sabían realmente, pero algo de todo era lo que suponían gracias a los exámenes. Por eso no se dejaba estar y caminaba a petición de los especialistas.

Cuando quedó completamente solo. No tan solo, porque siempre había una enfermera en su puerta por sí trataba de atentar en contra de su vida.

Decidió tomar la carta del mueble. Era un sobre completamente blanco. Sin suciedades ni arrugas. No estaba escrita por fuera. La abrió desprendiendo una pequeña cinta adhesiva de igual color. Adentro había un papel blanco doblado en dos partes. No era muy grande.

Pero contrario a todo pronóstico se mantuvo estático y leyó varias veces las pocas líneas que alguien de preciosa letra había tenido a bien escribir para él.

¿Las merecía? Para nada.

¿Debía responder? ¿Debía tener alguna clase de reacción al respecto? Tenía una,pura amargura. Se sentía como el peor ser del planeta. Se odiaba tanto que no era capaz de sentir algo que lo ayudará a dar respuesta. Por eso volvió a leer.

 _Sebastián_

 _El mundo te está esperando, sabes que hay que avanzar, que con cada día estás más cerca de lograr tus sueños, de ir de viaje a Francia como tanto has soñado. Sólo debes ir por ello._

La carta no estaba firmada. Y no había forma de que nadie supiera eso. Porque no lo había contado en voz alta. Tal vez... era una mentira de su psiquiatra.

¡Claro que lo era! Por eso se escuchaban tan bien esas líneas. ¡Maldito mentiroso! Arrugó y rompió el papel, se sentía furioso, timado. Lo odiaba. Pero no se lo haría saber, no le daría en el gusto.

Pero algo llamo su atención dentro del sobre. Había otro papel. Uno cuidadosamente doblado y con letra pulcra, impecable.

 _Hola._

 _Te encontré esa noche en la calle. Realmente no puedo saber cómo te debes estar sintiendo por lo que te hicieron. Espero que te recuperes._

 _No estoy en la ciudad, por eso no pude ir a verte._

 _Por si te lo preguntas, no le dije a nadie lo sucedido. No es asunto del resto, sólo tuyo. Puedes escribirme, si quieres claro._

 _K._

Realmente eso era más sincero que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese leído y de algún modo le llegó más que la otra carta. ¿Debía responder? ¿Le respondería de vuelta? No tenía idea y lo atormentaba saber cómo hacerle llegar una carta.

Pero tuvo una idea. La ejecutaría a como diera lugar, después de todo era sencillo de hacer. Es por eso que en cuanto entró su padre a la habitación dijo sus primeras palabras en mucho tiempo.

-Necesi…-salió una voz gastada y falta de claridad, por eso tomó del vaso de agua y lo volvió a intentar- necesito sobres, papel y lápiz-siempre miro al techo. Aún era demasiado superior su vergüenza como para mirar a su padre al rostro.

-Hijo, lo que sea para ti-dijo con la voz algo temblorosa. Porque luego de casi dos meses al fin podía escucharlo, había un progreso.

-Gracias-susurro cerrando los ojos y sin saber cómo se quedó profundamente dormido.


	3. Abril

Pánico. Temblaba con cada movimiento que la silla de ruedas hacía a través del pasillo. Cada metro que avanzaban implicaba que saldría de su zona segura y el mundo volvería a rodearlo, no quería que así fuera, no quería estar fuera.

El tiempo había pasado y según el psiquiatra y otros médicos estaba en condiciones de volver a casa y si no ocurría algo antes, podría volver a la escuela. A la Academia Dalton, pero él no quería. Solo deseaba que su padre cumpliera su palabra de dejarlo en casa, de que hiciera exámenes libres a fin de año. Después de todo su cupo en Columbia estaría asegurado por sus calificaciones.

Pero nadie entendía eso, nadie comprendía a cabalidad lo que estaba sintiendo. Porque el psiquiatra no lograba conectar con él y parecía ser que nadie notaba eso. Pero no podía alegar, sus padres lo consideraban solo un berrinche debido a lo que no hablaba. A todo lo que se guardaba, porque no le había contado a nadie lo sucedido esa noche, ni los meses anteriores.

Vulnerable. Eso hacía que quisiera volver a la habitación blanca. Solo quería que la silla dejara de avanzar y volviera a su posición inicial entre las cuatro paredes que lo había albergado durante ese tiempo. Incluso esa única carta que había recibido era lo que necesitaba, esa carta que había quedado olvidada en su primer cajón y seguramente alguien la tiraría como basura.

Por eso fue que cuando llegaron al ascensor se sujetó de las puertas para no entrar. No quería volver a ese mundo y abandonar su zona segura. Por ello, el enfermero insistió y ahí fue cuando se quebró el brazo. O más bien se desencajo el hombro izquierdo por la postura que adoptó al sujetarse de la puerta..

-¡Sebastián!-gritó su madre horrorizada mientras su padre corría por ayuda.

-Vuelve a insistir-dijo con la voz temblorosa-y será la pierna-dijo temblando y sujetando su brazo. Estaba pálido y mareado, sentía que se desmayaria, pero aún así tenía sus pies fuertemente anclados a la parte externa del ascensor, evitando ingresar.

Sólo bastaron unos minutos para que estuviera de vuelta en su habitación. Sólo bastaron los gritos de su padre reprendiendolo para que lo ignorara y continuará con su rutina de no hablar y mirar la nada. Sin embargo, necesitaba hablar con alguien lo que estaba sintiendo y siendo sincero no había querido escribir a quien le mandó esa carta porque no sabía si alguien más lo leería y no quería inspirar lástima.

Sus semanas habían sido una tortura lenta. Donde sus visitas se limitaban a sus padres. De Dalton nadie tuvo la decencia de enviar ni un saludo. Aunque después de como lo habían dejado sería descarado de su parte. Aunque ya no le importaba mayormente.

No le interesaba nada.

Sólo sus padres tenían importancia en su vida. Aunque desconocía hasta qué punto eso era cierto.

El psiquiatra no era de ayuda y las enfermeras lo ignoraban tanto como él a ellas. Es por eso que se sorprendió una mañana en la que una de ellas llegó con una pequeña caja de dulces y un sobre blanco.

-Lo dejaron en recepción a tu nombre. Sólo sé que viene de Nueva York-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias-contestó suave y tomando ambos objetos. Primero abrió la caja y le ofreció uno a la mujer. Francamente él no se los comería. Ella sólo sacó uno y se marchó.

Fue entonces que Sebastián tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Ahí estaba esa pulcra letra una vez más.

 _Hola._

 _Me enteré de que aún estás en la clínica. Es probable que pase mucho tiempo antes de que pueda ir a Lima. Por eso te envío estos dulces franceses. Me costó encontrarlos, espero sean de tu gusto, aunque siempre los puedes compartir._

 _No tuve respuesta a mi carta anterior. No te estoy presionando. Sólo me gustaría tener la versión tuya sobre cómo estas y no lo que la recepcionista tiene que decir sobre el paciente del quinto piso, habitación 523._

" _Estable"._

 _E._

Francamente estaba sorprendido. Al parecer esa persona estaba ¿preocupada? No quería pensar que fuera así. No cuando ni él se preocupaba de sí mismo. Sino miren su brazo que afortunadamente los médicos volvieron a encajar limpiamente en su lugar. Pero que aún así lo tenía vendado y sin irse de ese lugar por un mes más.

Si bien le pidió a su padre sobres y papel para escribir, no creía que a alguien pudiera interesarle de algún modo. Sin embargo, si esa persona llamaba a la clínica para saber de él no era por morbo ni mero interés. ¿Debía arriesgarse? Tal vez… ¿y si no le respondía o no le interesaba? ¿A qué dirección enviaría la carta si el remitente no existía? Desconocía al destinatario, sobre todo cuando su primera firma fue una K y ahora era una E.

¿Y cómo firmaría sin que pareciera comprometido?

-Sebastian ¿ocupado?-dijo la detective Clariss en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Necesita algo?-dijo guardando la carta en el primer cajón y ofreciendo la caja de dulces.

-¿Dónde los conseguiste?-dijo sacando uno y probándolo.

-Me los enviaron-susurro viendo la sonrisa amable de la mujer.

-Están deliciosos, gracias por compartir-dijo notando como el castaño hablaba ahora. Tal vez la terapia con el psiquiatra estaba surtiendo efecto.

-¿Qué necesita?-dijo de forma cortante. No quería socializar. Sólo deseaba estar solo.

-Necesito que respondas preguntas de tus atacantes-dijo seriamente y cerrando la puerta.

-Como les dije, no recuerdo nada-dijo sin perder la monotonía en su voz y tratando de no recordar cada momento de las horas que lo tuvieron en esa habitación. Tratando de olvidar sus gestos, palabras… _caricias_.

No sabía cómo lograba bloquear cada momento que estuvo con _ellos_ , pero agradece que su cerebro no rememorara ni en sueños lo vivido.

-Tenemos el ADN. Pero no son personas que estén registradas en ninguna base de datos. Probablemente porque no tienen antecedentes, sean menores de edad o por alguna razón sus antecedentes son privados.

 _Si abres la maldita boca te reviento el rostro en el pavimento. Eso sin contar que haré de tu vida algo imposible, Smythe._

Solo eso estaba en su cabeza cada vez que alguien preguntaba por _ellos_ o por esa noche. No quería hablar nada, porque todo vendría a su cabeza de golpe y lo último que necesitaba era recordar.

Por eso decidió ignorar a la detective y cerrar los ojos. Probablemente le enviaría al psiquiatra para que lo revisará, cómo siempre hacían cuando no quería hablar.

Para su sorpresa no había sido así.

Entró su padre y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Se veía serio y molesto. Las razones las conocería de inmediato, sabía que sería así.

-Debes cooperar. Esa noche saliste a escondidas de casa. No fuiste capaz de pedir permiso-dijo de una vez y se sintió como un niño pequeño.

-Jamás te he pedido permiso y no lo haré a futuro. Tengo la mayoría de edad.

-Aun vives bajo mi techo y eres mi hijo.

-Aun así salí esa noche y no tenías idea-dijo con burla enfrentando a su padre como en antaño.

-Nos llamaron de esta clínica. Que te habían encontrado en la calle. Inconsciente y herido.

-Pero sigo vivo. No me ocurrió nada grave. Nadie murió.

-¡Te hicieron daño! Eres mi hijo y no voy a permitir que unos sujetos anden por ahí dañando a la gente y menos si se trata de ti.

-Bueno. Ya me dañaron y no estabas ahí para protegerme-dijo mordaz y vio como esas palabras destruyeron a su padre. Porque directamente lo culpaba por lo que le habían hecho.

-Sé que no estuve, no estaba cuando más me necesitabas-dijo el hombre mirando el suelo con amargura y vergüenza de haber fallado a su único hijo.

-Papá-susurro arrepentido.

\- Por lo mismo quiero que nos ayudes y se haga justicia. Porque puedo hacer eso. Que esos sujetos no se queden impunes.

-De verdad. No recuerdo nada. Lo siento-dijo mirando las sábanas blancas y sintiendo como le fallaba a su padre con esa mentira.

-Sé que mientes ¡sé que encubre a alguien! Seguramente conoces a quienes te hicieron esto.

-¡No!-gritó enfrentándolo y con decisión-¿también crees que me busque que esos cuatro sujetos me violaran? ¿Crees que los quería encima de mi cuando pasaba de uno en uno?-dijo saliendo de sus casillas y gritando parte de la verdad.

-¡Sé que no! Pero debes decirnos algo que nos ayude a encontrarlos. Nombres o algún rostro. No es posible que no…

-¡No me interesa recordar como me violaban! Tampoco lo que decían y menos sus rostros ¡No quiero tener que pensar en ellos!-gritó sintiendo como las lágrimas caían suave por su rostro. Rompiendo la careta neutra y fría que había utilizado por tanto tiempo.

-Steve-dijo un hombre rubio y alto junto a su padre ¿Cuándo entró? Él no lo había visto en ningún momento-vamos, no es bueno llegar a esto-dijo llevándose al fiscal y sin dar ninguna mirada a Sebastián.

El castaño se había quedado completamente solo. Nuevamente con sus demonios y pensando en todo lo que dijo a su padre. Lo que pudo haberse guardado. Lo que dijo demás.

Temblaba. Se enfrasco en una pelea a gritos con su padre. Temblaba. No sabía si era por una baja de presión, las lágrimas, la rabia o qué.

Se sentía furioso como si no fuese justo que su padre lo enfrentará y obligará a confesar lo ocurrido esa noche.

Vulnerable. Por gritos que no necesita. Por todo lo que perdió en el último año. Por cada cosa que le había sucedido. Por todo.

Se sentía sobrepasado. Por como lo habían utilizado, por cómo dejó que usarán su cuerpo, cómo se dejó ser… ni podía pensar en ello. Lo único que le quedaba era acabar con todo.

-Lo siento-susurro suave al momento en que tomó la decisión. Respiró con fuerza y se retiró el oxígeno que le habían puesto nuevamente.

El brazo con el cabestrillo aún punzaba, pero no le importaba. Sintió como debía ser más valiente y menos cobarde. No hacer lo que sus impulsos le dictaban.

Volvió a respirar con fuerza y busco en el cajón la pluma fuente dorada que su padre le diera para escribir. Observó por un momento su curvatura y luego descubrió su cuerpo, dejando a la vista sus piernas, las que abrió mostrando la cara interna de ambos muslos.

-Lo siento-susurro cuando procedía a cortar la parte interior de uno de sus muslos con la pluma fuente. Sabía que era cobarde usarla con ese propósito, pero lo hacía porque era lo correcto y no tendría que soportar más dolor. Todo acabaría pronto. No dañaría más a sus padres con acciones o palabras.

Fue por eso que sintió como la sangre salía lentamente con el primer corte. Lo observó por uno segundos y se decidió. Usó algo más de fuerza y rompió alguna arteria que pasaba por ahí. La sangre salió a borbotones y se mareo. Al parecer había logrado su cometido.

Lo último que supo fue que la puerta se abrió en el momento que las sábanas blancas se inyectaban de sangre.

 _No sirves para nada, Smythe. Espero te mueras aquí, es lo único bueno que podrías hacer._


	4. Mayo

Suicidio. Esas fueron las palabras de su padre. Sebastián había atentado contra su vida. No se explicaban cómo había llegado a eso tan de golpe siendo que tenía un psiquiatra de cabecera y personas cuidando de él durante todo el día.

Sin embargo era razonable si no había contado nada de lo sucedido luego de un mes y medio de estar internado.

Tenía que ir a verlo. Sus dos cartas no habían tenido respuesta y ahora trataba de suicidarse. Lo bueno es que lograron estabilizarlo. Aunque ahora estaba inconsciente.

Por eso arregló su maleta y no le importó tener un examen al día siguiente. No podía vivir pensando en que no hizo nada por ayudar a Sebastián, por muy desgraciado que hubiese sido el castaño con él en su época de escuela.

Cuando estuvo listo se despidió de Rachel sin decirle más. No era asunto de ella. Por eso se asustó al momento que abrió la puerta y vio a Blaine con un ramo de flores.

-Kurt, yo venía…-trato de hablar inseguro.

-Anderson. Tengo prisa y estoy sin tiempo para tus intentos infantiles por recuperar algo que fracasó cuando decidiste acostarte con el primero que te ofreció el culo. Así que muévete.

-Hazle caso hobbit si no quieres que te deje las flores en la garganta-dijo Santana justo detrás de Blaine. Quien sólo se movió a un lado asustado.

Kurt salió corriendo con su maleta y una mochila. No tenía planeado volver pronto. ¿por qué hacía eso? Porque sabía lo que era estar roto y solo. Aunque no tenía idea de si podría ayudar de alguna forma a Sebastián.

Sin embargo, subió al primer taxi que pasó y le exigió ir al aeropuerto rápido. No tenía idea de si existían vuelos a Lima pero esperaría si así tenía que ser.

Eso pensaba cuando llegó un mensaje a su teléfono. Era de su padre.

 _Sólo debes mostrar tu identificación y te subirán al vuelo que sale en 40 minutos. Sé que ya vas en camino y olvidaste comprar el boleto. Te estaré esperando._

Se sentía algo más calmado con eso. Fue por ello que respiró por un momento y vio un mensaje de Blaine en su teléfono.

 _¿Le ocurrió algo a Burt? Saliste corriendo y no pude hablar. Si me necesitas me iré a Lima en el primer vuelo._

Sólo borró el mensaje y espero a que Santana lo pusiera en su lugar. No se iba a gastar respondiendo algo que ya se había perdido cuando el moreno le fue infiel.

 _Ups! Anderson acaba de quebrar misteriosamente su teléfono ¡De nada! Mis saludos a Smythe._

Él no le había dicho nada a Santana sobre Sebastián, ya le preguntaría cómo se enteró.

Por ahora se concentró en su camino al aeropuerto y de que el viaje hasta él fuera rápido. Necesitaba tomar ese vuelo. No se podía dar el lujo de perderlo.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto se dirigió de inmediato a la sala de embarque y se dio cuenta de que lo esperaba un jet privado del Congreso. Su padre había movido sus influencias para ese vuelo. No sabría cómo agradecerle.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas una vez estuvo arriba. Pero aún así decidió calmarse y pensar en qué haría al ver a Sebastián. Porque en ningún caso estaba haciendo una visita a un amigo o pariente, ese chico lo detestaba y hasta hace no mucho era algo mutuo. Pero ahora no podía pensar mal de una persona que estaba vulnerable.

Aunque primero debía convencer a los Smythe de poder verlo. Después de todo, sólo había mantenido contacto con su padre y las enfermeras. Así que probablemente sería difícil. Porque después de todo su hijo había sido violado.

 _Violado. Vulnerado. Roto._

Él nunca pasó por algo así. Pero sí se sintió desprotegido, vulnerable y solo. Demasiado solo. Eso hasta que apareció Blaine y le permitió ver luz en el mundo. Todo menos oscuro. Y cuando creyó que todo era perfecto el moreno le falló. Aún no lo perdonaba por eso.

Sin embargo, él no estuvo solo. Y cada vez que hablaba con la recepcionista de la clínica ella le decía _es bueno que alguien además de sus padres y los médicos se preocupe por el joven de la 523._

Eso simplemente le decía que Sebastián Smythe estaba solo. Nadie merecía estar así. Por eso comenzó a enviarle cartas. Sólo logró enviar dos, pero en su bolso tenía tres más que quería darle.

Cuando bajó del avión en Lima vio a su padre junto a otro hombre de sonrisa amable.

-Este es mi muchacho-dijo Burt con una sonrisa.

-Soy Oliver Queen, el nuevo psiquiatra de Sebastián.

-Kurt Hummel-dijo estrechando su mano.

-Por lo que pude revisar le enviaste un par de cartas y dulces a Sebastián-dijo el hombre rubio con seriedad y de modo directo. Realmente no se andaba con rodeos.

-Pueden conversar en el auto. Es necesario irnos-dijo Burt caminando en dirección al estacionamiento.

Ambos siguieron su charla y Oliver pudo descubrir que Kurt estaba muy preocupado, tanto como para dejar su futuro tirado de un segundo a otro.

-Sé que pediste no revelar a Sebastián que tú lo ayudaste esa noche. Dime ¿Por qué?-dijo cuando ya iban en el auto.

-No sé qué tan bien le caerá saber que lo ayude. Él es orgulloso igual que yo.

-Aun así sería justo que supiera que eres tu.

-No creo que le guste. Nos llevamos mal porque a él le gustaba mi novio y le coqueteaba.

-¿Y por qué lo ayudas?-dijo serio.

-Nadie debe estar solo en una situación así. No es justo lo que le pasó-dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Y crees racional salir corriendo por alguien que te hizo daño?

-Creo en que todos merecemos la oportunidad de ser ayudados y contenidos. Si puedo hacer algo por Sebastián lo haré-su padre lo miraba con orgullo por el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta.

-Soy el psicólogo de la Fiscalía de Ohio, pero también amigo de Steven Smythe. Conozco a su familia y por lo mismo me pidió que diera tratamiento a cada persona que estuviera dispuesta a ayudar a su hijo. Hoy soy terapeuta de la familia Smythe, de Carol y Burt Hummel, si lo deseas puedo ayudarte también.

-Si con ello ayudo a Sebastián.

-Lo harás-murmuró suave y notando como el castaño se relajada al fin.

-Entonces sí.

-Bien. Ahora pasaremos a un tema algo más delicado. Como te dijo tu padre, Sebastián trato de suicidarse.

-Sí y me siento culpable. Porque de algún modo las cartas le dieron un arma-dijo bajando la mirada.

-No. Él habría usado lo que tuviera a su mano para hacerse daño.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo?

-Burt me dijo que tu tipo de sangre es RH negativo y ocurre que Sebastián necesita donadores y no son muchas las bolsas con su sangre en el banco de la clínica.

-Vamos entonces. Mientras más pueda ayudar, mejor-dijo con seguridad. En ese momento se estacionaron fuera de la clínica y al fin Kurt pudo notar a dónde se dirigía toda la conversación. Aunque había algo más que ese hombre no le estaba diciendo.

-Una última cosa-dijo Oliver cuando estuvieron fuera del vehículo-Sebastián volvió a hablar gracias a tus cartas, así que no debes pensar que fueron un error, el único progreso que hemos tenido fue a través de ellas.

-Entonces-susurró Kurt sacando de su bolso tres cartas-debes entregarle estas, porque con lo que me dices no estoy seguro de enfrentarlo.

-No hay problema.

-¿Alguien más lee lo que le escribo?-dijo siguiéndolos al interior de la clínica.

-No, son privadas, incluso si Sebastián decide responderte, eso también es privado.

-Comprendo-dijo al momento que una pareja quedaba delante de ellos.

-Kurt ellos son los padres de Sebastián-dijo Burt con amabilidad.

-Steven Smythe-dijo el hombre estrechando su mano, mientras la mujer esperaba su turno.

-Lucy Smythe-dijo ella ofreciendo su blanca y elegante mano.

-Kurt Hummel-dijo el castaño algo nervioso y sin saber qué decirles.

-Burt nos dijo que tu tipo de…-intentó hablar el hombre, pero no fue capaz sin que su mirada se volviera cristalina.

-Estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió-dijo suave-por eso me vine de inmediato de Nueva York y estoy dispuesto a ayudar tanto como sea posible. Y si no es problema quiero donar-dijo con seguridad.

-Gracias-dijo la mujer casi en un susurro, la pareja se veía imponente, pero en ese momento notó lo rotos que estaban por lo que ocurría con su hijo.

-Vamos con la enfermera-dijo Oliver guiando a Kurt-si tienes preguntas puedes hacerlas-dijo deduciendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-No sé nada de los Smythe, solo supongo que tienen dinero y sé que Sebastián vivía en Francia antes de llegar acá. No tenía idea que mi padre era amigo del señor Smythe y que este era el Fiscal de Ohio.

-Tienes varias alternativas-dijo bajando las escaleras junto al ojiazul, ya que el banco de sangre estaba en una zona distinta en esa clínica-puedes preguntarles a ellos, puedo contarte yo o puedes hablar con Sebastián.

-Creo que me quedo con lo último, sería una buena forma para empezar a conocerlo.

-Bien-susurró al momento de llegar al mesón y hablar con la enfermera, quien no dudó un segundo en ingresar a Kurt a un cuarto y comenzar con las preguntas de rigor previo a la donación. Eso duró cinco minutos y luego fue trasladado a una habitación más amplia donde había sillas alargadas, como la de los dentistas. Allí lo acomodaron y luego de unos minutos comenzaron con la extracción de sangre.

-Kurt-dijo Oliver ingresando al lugar-tengo que ir a ver a Sebastián, si quieres me puedes esperar o…

-Te esperaré y si puedo hablaré con los padres de él.

-Gracias-dijo con una sonrisa sincera y se marchó de ahí.

Se apresuró en tomar el ascensor y llegar al quinto piso, allí llenó una ficha que le entregó una enfermera y luego ingresó a la habitación del castaño. Aún llevaba las cartas que le diera Kurt en su mano.

-Hola Sebastián-dijo ingresando y notando que el castaño estaba despierto y mirando el techo-sé que nadie te avisó, pero decidieron cambiar a tu terapeuta, por lo que seré yo. Mi nombre es Oliver Queen y estoy aquí para ayudarte, puedes gritarme o hablarme, lo que prefieras, todo con tal de que te recuperes-estaba sorprendido de que Sebastián se viera tan despierto luego del intento de suicidio, ya hablaría con su médico de cabecera para saber por qué estaba así después de perder tanta sangre, aunque aún podía ver una bolsa colgada con sangre que iba al sistema del muchacho.

-Dios…-susurró el castaño al ver al hombre rubio. Tendría unos 40 años y esa camisa verde junto a los pantalones beige lo hacían ver guapísimo. Aunque ya lo era a sus ojos-un gusto-dijo volviendo su mirada al techo. Porque esos pensamientos era lo más similar al Sebastián que era antes de ese ataque, sin embargo, notó algo que lo preocupó al instante. Siempre cuando veía a un hombre como Oliver se excitaba, ahora no le había pasado eso, simplemente se mantuvo igual que como estaba.

-Veo que hay algo que te preocupa, puedes decirme todo, absolutamente todo. No me sorprenderé ni te gritaré.

-Yo…-intentó hablar, pero sintió como un sonrojo cubrió su rostro-no importa-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Antes que lo olvide, te enviaron esto-dijo con suavidad y poniendo las tres cartas en el mueble del castaño, quien al instante tomó los sobres. Todos tenían fecha en la parte trasera de las cartas. Por lo que supo inmediatamente por cuál empezar.

 _Sebastián._

 _Hoy decidí que la mejor forma de hablar contigo era contarte algo de mí. Tal vez no te interese, pero aún así lo intentaré. Porque de algún modo me harás saber que no estás de acuerdo con que te siga escribiendo._

 _Me gusta cantar y los días fríos, el café sin crema y sin nada que lo endulce. Detesto un poco los gatos, pero me agradan si a ti también._

 _H_.

Sintió como si con esas pocas palabras alguien quisiera conocerlo, quisiera con él algo más allá de lo físico. Más allá de lo que él pudiera ofrecer al momento de tener sexo o de que _usaran su cuerpo_. Sin saber cómo las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro y no quiso limpiarlas, sintió que algo despertaba tibiamente en su pecho que, tal vez, no todo sería tan malo.

 _Bastián._

 _No sé si te molesta el apodo. Pero me lo harás saber ¿no?. ¿Puedo decirte algo? Bueno, creo que de todos modos lo haré. Nosotros nos conocemos, nos hemos visto cientos de veces y por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con hablar contigo y tratar de conocerte, también de que me conozcas._

 _Te recuerdo que no hablaré con nadie lo que te ocurrió. Eso es algo que te involucra solo a ti y no soy quien para divulgarlo._

 _Elizabeth._

La firma simplemente lo sorprendió. Él no conocía a nadie con ese nombre y le habían dicho que la persona que lo ayudó era hombre. No mujer, eso se veía extraño, aunque era la misma letra que venía en las dos primeras cartas. Tal vez la tercera misiva tendría una respuesta a eso.

 _Bas._

 _Sí, de algún modo creo que hablarte así nos hace más cercanos o menos lejanos, aunque estando en Nueva York puedo decir que estoy lejos. Si te sorprende mi firma, te puedo decir que ese es mi segundo nombre. Aún así es posible que no tengas ideas de quién soy. No creo que eso sea importante ahora._

 _Creer o no es algo que solo tú sabes sí harás. Solo espero que de algún modo te sirva todo esto._

 _K._

Todo eso era tan extraño. Las cartas realmente lo hacían pensar en que alguien más se preocupaba por él y que de algún modo quería que estuviera bien, se esforzaba por entregarle esperanzas y cercanía que no pensaba que a alguien le interesara dar.

Se sentía extraño, con algo tan tibio en su pecho, algo que quería despertar, pero simplemente no quería, porque no era correcto, él no podía sentir algo así. No después de lo que permitió que le hicieran durante tanto tiempo, después de _someterse_ durante esos meses ante _ellos_ y para _ellos_. Él no merecía que alguien le escribiera ni que se interesara por él de ese modo.

Aunque ahora que se daba cuenta, el sexy y serio psiquiatra seguía sentado ahí, esperando a que él saliera de sus pensamientos y todo lo que involucra las cartas.

-Sebastián, si no te molesta, quiero que respondas a una serie de nombres lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza.

-No le veo la utilidad-dijo Sebastián seriamente y aún con las cartas en sus manos, las miraba con mayor atención que a ese hombre.

-La tiene, lo prometo-dijo con suavidad y cambiando su postura a una más tranquila, accesible.

-No prometas nada. Porque no me interesa que te sumes a mi lista de personas que no cumplen-dijo ignorándolo y volviendo a leer la primera carta.

-Solo responde-dijo con un suspiro agotado.

-Está bien-dijo resignado y sintiendo como su atención seguía perdida en las cartas ¿debería responder? Porque esa persona estaba interesada en lo que él quisiera decir, quería conocerlo, aunque ¿sería por las mismas razones que _él_ quiso iniciar una _relación_ en Dalton con él? Tal vez, solo lo quería por sexo, para utilizarlo como los _demás_. Después de todo lo conocía, lo decía en sus cartas.

-Te diré una serie de nombres y necesito que respondas lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza-repitió Oliver, quien notó lo perdido que estaba Sebastián, realmente le ayudaría mucho saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-Bien. Lo intentaré-susurro suave y algo temeroso, sentía que con eso se exponía.

-Blaine Anderson.

-Infiel.

-Steven Smythe

-El mejor.

-Anthony Smythe

-Lo extraño.

-Kurt Hummel

-Soñador.

-Sebastian Smythe

-Miserable

-Hunter Clarington

-Puto bastardo-respondió con odio contenido y se tapó la boca con su mano derecha sintiendo que se había puesto al descubierto. Pero Oliver siguió con la lista de nombres, lo que a ojos de Sebastián fue que dejó pasar como algo sin importancia su respuesta.

-Burt Hummel

-Buen hombre

-Warblers

-El infierno-dijo molesto y con mayor confianza, porque notó que Oliver no se preocupaba en anotar nada, solo marcaba algo en el cuaderno que tenía en las manos.

-Academia Dalton

-Un puto nido de víboras.

-Gracias-dijo Oliver mirándolo con atención. Sabía que lo siguiente no resultaría, pero era una buena forma de desviar la atención de Sebastián del ejercicio que acaban de hacer- Ahora debes cerrar los ojos y decirme si recuerdas algo del ataque.

-No-dijo con determinación-no me interesa que le digas a la policía y que luego ellos vengan y me maten-dijo apresando las sábanas con fuerza, aún le dolía el hombro, pero podía permitirse apretar de ese modo la sábana, al igual que tomar las cartas, las que había puesto a resguardo en el primer cajón de su mueble.

-Bien. Entonces es todo por hoy-dijo cerrando el cuaderno que tenía en la mano y caminando a la salida.

-Tu sabes quien me escribe las cartas-dijo con seguridad.

-Sí-dijo tomando el picaporte.

-Dime quien es-dijo ansioso.

-No. Porque él debe revelarse. No puedes exigirle.

-Quiero saber a quién le escribo.

-Puedes escribirle y le llevaré la carta. No la abriré y él te lo podrá confirmar. Pero no voy a revelar su identidad.

-Te odio-dijo molesto.

-Al menos puedes sentir algo-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se marchó. Sin embargo, esas palabras hicieron que Sebastián se planteara ¿hace cuanto tiempo había dejado de sentir cosas? Hace cuánto no se preocupaba por si mismo ni por el resto, aunque intentó cerrar los ojos y no pensar en ello. Pero Oliver ya había abierto esa línea de pensamiento y lo angustiaba no saber cómo cerrarla.

-Por cierto-dijo el psiquiatra volviendo a entrar.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-dijo furioso.

-Él está donando sangre para ti-dijo de forma seria.

-¿Él?-dijo alzando una ceja sin entender.

-No importa, ahora te llevarán a hacer exámenes en el hombro y por si quieres saber, estuviste dos días inconsciente.

-¿Te hace buen terapeuta decirme todo esto desde el marco de la puerta?-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Soy el mejor por una razón-dijo con una sonrisa y finalmente se marchó.

¡Lo odiaba! Podía ser sexy, pero definitivamente era un desgraciado. Por ello, decidió volver a leer las cinco cartas que tenía a su disposición, para ver si encontraba algo en ellas que le dijera quien era la persona que le escribía.


	5. Pánico

No entendía. No. Definitivamente no lo hacía y eso lo desesperaba aún más. Aunque Oliver se veía tranquilo, como si esa decisión fuese correcta, como si el que atentara contra su vida fuera normal.

-No dejarás que…-decía con un bisturí en la mano, lo había sustraído al kinesiólogo que revisó su hombro hace unas horas. Y ahora amenazaba al rubio con cortarse.

-Estamos en una clínica. Si te cortas pediré ayuda. Así que adelante-dijo sentando frente a él, con las piernas y brazos cruzados.

-Te odio-dijo lanzando el implemento contra Oliver de forma infantil, pero el rubio no se movió de su lugar y recibió una pequeña cortada en la mejilla al momento que el elemento chocó con su rostro.

Todo quedó en completo silencio por un par de segundos. El castaño no supo qué hacer ni qué decir-vuelvo enseguida-dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie y llevándose el bisturí consigo.

Sebastián se sentía fatal, no lograba creer lo que había hecho. Si bien no le contaba muchas cosas a su psiquiatra, nunca pensó en atentar contra él, ni siquiera lo insultaba directamente y le ocurría esto. Esa jamás fue su idea y ahora probablemente su padre entraría a gritarle de nuevo o las enfermeras lo iban a reprender. Sin embargo, Oliver regresó solo, con un parche en el rostro y una sonrisa.

-Te envían esto-dijo el rubio extendiendo una carta y chocolates. El castaño lo miraba atónito, no podía creer que Oliver no se enfadase por su acción, no creía eso posible. Normalmente sus acciones lo llevaba a ser gritado, golpeado o incluso… _no quería pensar en eso._ Por lo que se apresuró en abrir la misiva.

 _¿No me escribirás, cierto? No hace falta. También creo que no soy digno de algo así. Siempre lo he creído y aún así lo intento._

 _K._

Sólo pudo observar al psiquiatra por unos segundos, volvió a releer la carta y se desesperó. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estaba en esa clínica sintió la necesidad de levantarse y correr, si bien lograba ir al baño con ayuda de una enfermera, nunca había tratado de levantarse por su propia cuenta, porque le habían dicho que el daño en su cadera era de cuidado, porque los golpes habían sido más dañinos de lo que creían.

Fue por eso que cuando puso el segundo pie en el suelo y se paró, sintió como se desestabilizaba y caía hacia el lado. Cerró los ojos preparado para golpear su cabeza contra el mueble, pero eso no ocurrió.

-Un paso a la vez-dijo el rubio sujetándolo por la cintura con fuerza, había estado atento a los movimientos del castaño y la ansiedad que de golpe lo había llevado a levantarse, ya le preguntaría a Kurt qué le escribió en esa carta. Aunque esa acción podría deberse a lo que Sebastián reprimía, a lo que no le quería contar.

-Está afuera, por eso me trajiste su carta. Está ahí-dijo mirando con ansiedad la puerta y tratando de moverse junto con Oliver hacia la salida.

-No-dijo ayudándole a sentarse-esta carta me la dio la enfermera. Él ya se había ido-dijo con un suspiro resignado y notando que el castaño temblaba, no quería someterlo a calmantes, no eran sus técnicas de tratamiento, realmente necesitaba que Sebastián le dijera algo para ayudarlo a combatir todo lo que pasaba su cabeza, a superar el daño que le habían provocado.

-Oh-susurro suave y mirando la puerta, como si así logrará que entrará. Sin embargo, se sentía decepcionado, por un momento creyó que tendría con quien hablar, aunque si lo conociera ¿sería capaz de hablar con soltura? Después de todo se conocían de antes ¿quién sería? Esa pregunta siempre pasaba por su cabeza.

-Hay que seguir hablando Sebas…

-¿Podemos dejarlo hasta aquí?-murmuró con tristeza y sintiéndose con menos ánimo, como el día en que despertó recordando todo el ataque.

-Sí. Aunque para la próxima debes progresar más-dijo tomando su cuaderno de la silla.

-¿Progrese algo?-dijo con sorpresa.

-Siempre lo haces, incluso cuando me cortas con un bisturí-respondió con una sonrisa y caminando a la puerta.

-Lo siento-murmuró suave y mirando el suelo, se mantenía sentado en el borde de la cama.

-No te preocupes. Estas heridas sanan.

-Hay otras que no-respondió serio y volviendo a acomodarse en la cama.

-Todas las heridas sanan de una u otra forma. El tiempo es lo que las diferencia y la cicatriz que dejan. Todo depende de su profundidad y de cuán dispuesto estés a que sanen-dijo mirándolo por un momento y luego saliendo de ahí.

Al fin se encontraba completamente solo, por lo que pensó que tal vez era egoísta lo que haría. Incluso desconsiderado, pero necesitaba decirle a alguien por lo que estaba pasando.

Por eso tomó una hoja y la pluma que había vuelto a su poder a pesar de todo. Se dispuso a escribir, pero en cuanto su letra apareció temblorosa rompió el papel y lo lanzó lejos, no podía hacer eso, no lo lograba y eso que lo intentó sólo una vez. Lo mejor sería dormir, tal vez eso le daría calma, además, pasaban de las nueve de la noche y su padre estaría por ingresar a su habitación.

Él y su madre se turnaban para dormir junto a su cama todas las noches, realmente estaba agradecido con ellos, aunque siempre les decía que las enfermeras podrían cuidar bien de él, pero ellos insistían en que mejor que con sus padres no iba a estar. _Como si ellos hubiesen podido evitar todo lo que le ocurrió._ Lo mejor era dormir y dejar de pensar en eso.

 _Miedo. Pánico. Terror._

Acababa de despertar gritando. Una de tantas veces en por lo menos dos años. Hasta hace un tiempo su razón tenía un sólo nombre: Anthony Smythe. Ahora sus razones tenían otros rostros, nombres y eran de la Academia Dalton.

-Los odio-suspiro agotado volviendo a caer de espaldas sobre su almohada. Imposible dejar pasar estas cosas. No lo lograba, sin embargo, no hacía esfuerzos por decirle a nadie lo que le pasaba.

Una enfermera seguro escucho sus gritos porque estaba de pie en la penumbra, aunque era más alta a las que había visto y… No era una enfermera.

 _Mierda._

-Hey, veo que me reconoces-dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa y mirada peligrosa.

-Qué haces aquí-dijo en un murmullo y viendo como la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana lo iluminaba tenuemente mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Vine a verte-dijo poniendo una mano en la rodilla derecha del castaño y acariciando suavemente.

-Nadie…-su voz salió temblorosa y no pudo decir más. Sentía pánico al tenerlo ahí.

-Hey-susurro subiendo a acariciar su muslo y presionando en la parte interna de este-si quieres puedo ser tu enfermero-sonrió soberbio e intimidante.

-No-logro susurrar, pero se sentía paralizado por el miedo. No lograba moverse ni gritar por ayuda. Estaba aterrado.

-Sebastian-dijo con suavidad y acariciando con descaro la entrepierna del castaño-solo nosotros sabemos lo bien que la hemos pasado.

-Por favor-musito con pánico.

-Me encanta cuando ruegas-susurro apretando el miembro del ojiverde y escuchando un gemido que escapó de sus labios-ves, sabía que te gustaría mi visita.

-Suéltame-lograba decir en un quejido.

-¡Sebastián!-escucho como le gritaba divertido-¡Sebastián!-y sintió como el aire volvía de golpe a sus pulmones y quedaba sentado en la cama de la clínica.

Miró a su alrededor alarmado y luego de un par de segundos pudo reconocer a su padre que estaba junto a él sujetando su brazo. Las luces de la habitación estaban encendidas y se dio cuenta de que sólo eran ellos dos.

-Papá-respiro hondo y con alivio.

-¿Estas bien?-susurro con miedo y sujetando el teléfono con fuerza.

-Sí, sólo fue un mal sueño-decía mirando a su alrededor aún nervioso.

- _Sebastian_ -dijo una voz saliendo por el teléfono de su padre- _respira hondo, vas a hiperventilar_ -decía el psiquiatra con seguridad- _escuchame. Voy a contar hasta tres y vas a botar todo el aire que guardas después contaré hasta seis y tomaras aire, luego llegaré a nueve y soltaras ¿comprendido?_ \- el castaño sólo pudo mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Dice que sí-respondió su padre.

- _Uno, dos, tres_ -en ese momento Sebastián botó todo el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y sintió como el peso en su pecho menguaba levemente.

- _Cuatro, cinco, seis_ -tomo aire y sintió como su mente se despejaba.

- _Siete, ocho, nueve_ -Sebastian soltó y sintió como algo de calma llegaba a él y sin darse cuenta los restos del sueño se disiparon.

- _Uno, dos, tres_ -Sebastian tomó aire nuevamente.

- _Cuatro, cinco, seis_ -volvió a soltar aire.

- _Siete, ocho, nueve_ \- por fin sintió alivio y suspiro con fuerza.

-Gracias-dijo con suavidad.

- _Steven, estaré ahí en media hora, no es normal lo que acaba de pasar_ -dijo colgando la llamada.

-¿Era Oliver?-susurró sintiéndose muy agotado.

-Lo llame cuando vi que dormías inquieto y no lograba despertarte.

-Solo fue una pesadilla. Las tengo hace un tiempo. No creo que sea grave-dijo recostándose agotado.

-Deja que lo decida Oliver.

-No me conoce-dijo seriamente.

-Ni tu a él. Dale una oportunidad-dijo de forma autoritaria y el castaño bajó la mirada.

-Sí, señor-murmuró el castaño mirando las sábanas. Y con esa respuesta Steven Smythe supo que se había equivocado, ya no podía tratar a su hijo con tanta dureza, no cuando era el único que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, no sabía cómo remediar lo dicho. Por lo que optó por esperar afuera de la habitación a Oliver.

Su padre lo dejó solo y tuvo oportunidad por un minuto de pensar en lo ocurrido. Siempre el sueño era igual, pero primera vez que se veía tan real. Demasiado real para su gusto.

-Si no hubiera estado papá…-dijo para sí mismo y rogando porque el próximo en ingresar fuera Oliver y no _él_ , porque en su sueño se vio demasiado real.

Por eso decidió hacer algo mientras llegaba el rubio. Tal vez leer las cartas o podría, tal vez podría ¿responder? Le daba miedo que lo juzgarán, pero no tenía que contar lo que había vivido en esos dos años. Sólo podía escribir de lo que quisiera ¿cierto? Bien, iba a probar.

 _Hola._

 _No sé tu nombre y te agradezco tu...lo que sea._

 _Está bien si me llamas Bastian, suena bien, creo._

 _Lamento no saber qué decir y lamento haberte quitado tiempo esa noche. Estoy seguro que ibas a algo más importante que atender a alguien como yo._

 _Bas._

No creía que lo escrito fuera ideal. Su letra estaba temblorosa y sabía que no decía nada realmente importante. ¿Era mejor romperla? Sí, lo era.

-No-dijo Oliver arrebatando de sus manos la hoja de color blanco.

-¡No la leas!-grito alarmado y sin comprender en qué momento entró el rubio ¿ya había pasado media hora? ¿tanto tardó en escribir?

-No lo haré-dijo con una sonrisa-solo no quiero que la rompas, ya sea que la envíes a alguien o sólo la guardes para ti, no la rompas, porque esto es parte de ti y de lo que te ocurre.

-No dice nada importante ni especial, ni coherente-dijo apretando la sabana con su mano derecha.

-Lo más importante de esto-dijo devolviendole la hoja-y de tu sueño, es que tu mente no quiere seguir con todo el daño que te hicieron, quiere liberar parte de todo lo que guardas.

-No quiero que nadie se entere.

-Y nadie lo hará por ahora. Pero debes tener claro que no fue tu culpa y que fue un crimen que debe ser llevado a la justicia.

-Me mataran-dijo molesto, aunque no sabía si su enojo era con Oliver o consigo por no saber qué hacer para que lo dejara en paz.

-No lo harán.

-¿No? Al parecer no sabes todas las heridas que tenía cuando me internaron.

-Si lo sé, así como sé que nadie atentara contra ti.

-Claro-bufó mirando a la ventana.

-Bien. Lo primero es que pienses qué harás con la carta que acabas de escribir y me lo digas al término de la sesión.

-¿Sesión?-alzó una ceja algo alarmado.

-Cuéntame lo que soñabas-dijo serio y de forma directa. Llevaba zapatillas negras, una camisa de igual color y un jeans gastado gris.

-Solo fue un sueño. Nada importante.

-Lo es cuando no logras despertar y tu padre debe llamarme durante la madrugada.

-Touché.

-Bien. Cuéntame lo que quieras del sueño.

-Lo que quiera-susurro pensando en mentir.

-Si mientes lo sabré.

-Soy bueno en ello-dijo sonriendo y Oliver hizo lo mismo.

-Sé sobre quienes te atacaron, son de la Academia Dalton-dijo notando como el castaño se ponía pálido-¿sigo?-dijo con autosuficiencia.

-No tienes idea-murmuro mirando a otro lado.

-Son parte de los Warblers-dijo con seguridad.

-Realmente no sabes nada-dijo serio, tratando de contener el miedo y la agitación de que Oliver realmente supiera quienes le hicieron eso.

-Bien. Si no quieres que diga el nombre de la persona que ha abusado de ti en más de una forma durante todo este tiempo, tienes que hablarme del sueño-dijo tajante.

-Soñe con esa persona-susurro tan bajo que si no fuera por el silencio en la habitación, Oliver no lo habría escuchado.

-¿Te hacia algo?-dijo sentándose en una silla junto a la cama. No tomaba nota, no lo creía pertinente con algo tan delicado.

-Él-dijo con la voz rota-me tocaba-susurro con la voz temblorosa- él se...- sintió como las lágrimas caían por su rostro, su garganta se había apretado y tenía pánico, de algún modo su pecho se apretó tanto que sintió que le podría dar un ataque ahí mismo.

-Respira-dijo Oliver tomando una de sus manos-Sebastian-dijo con tranquilidad y presionando con suavidad sus dedos.

-No-dijo en un jadeo y sintiendo como sus ojos picaban.

-Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico. Por favor trata de respirar.

-No-dijo rompiendo en llanto y sintiendo como el aire le faltaba.

-Sebastian-susurro tomando su mejilla derecha y acariciando con suavidad-hey- le dio una pequeña palmada en la mejilla y noto cómo reaccionaba-respira hondo-le pidió notando sus movimientos y se alejó de él cuando lo vio respirando con profundidad y calmandose.

-Mierda-dio por toda respuesta, sintió tanta desesperación hace unos minutos que no se le ocurrió qué más decir.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-susurró manteniéndose junto a su cama.

-Agotado-dijo suave y sintiendo un poco de calma por primera vez-pero si duermo…

-Vas a dormir bien y si no es así, seguiré aquí de todos modos.

-Gracias-murmuró notando que la hoja blanca se había arrugado bajo sus dedos.

-¿Qué harás con ella?-inquirió suave.

-Quiero que la reciba la persona que me escribe y que nadie más la lea-susurró sin quitar la mirada del papel.

-Así será- dijo doblandola y tomando un sobre de un cajón- la dirigiras a alguien-dijo más que preguntó.

-Sí-murmuró escribiendo.

 _K._

Le devolvió la hoja al rubio y se acomodó en la cama.

-Bien. Esto es un gran progreso-dijo poniendo el sobre en una chaqueta que el psiquiatra había traído, nunca la vio cuando entró el rubio, bueno, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando ingresó a la habitación.

-Como digas-susurró cerrando los ojos y durmiendo casi al instante.

-Descansa-murmuró Oliver apagando la luz y recostandose en el sillón que había a un costado, probablemente por esa noche y las próximas él haría la guardia, Sebastián Smythe necesitaba de más cuidados de los que había creído.


	6. Anthony

Piano. A su parecer uno de los instrumentos más sofisticados junto al violín. Pero lamentablemente no sabía tocar ninguno, era demasiado torpe para ellos, según sus maestros.

Canto. Una hermosa forma de expresión. Pero al igual que los instrumentos, no era su fuerte.

Aunque había alguien que sí creía en él. A pesar de sus cortos 7 años. Su hermano mayor de 15.

-Bas-dijo alguien llamando al niño que lloraba en la esquina del sillón más grande del lugar.

-Tony-murmuro haciendo un puchero y secando bruscamente sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-No es fácil cantar, tocar piano o aprender el violín. Pero si quieres te puedo enseñar y así no tendrás que ver de nuevo a esos aburridos profesores-dijo acercándose a donde estaba su hermano.

-¿Me enseñas?-dijo ilusionado y al ver la respuesta afirmativa del mayor saltó del sillón para correr a la sala donde estaban los instrumentos.

Y así fue como aprendió a tocar el violín, el piano y a cantar. Aunque siempre sus cantos fueron acompañados por las teclas del piano tocado por Anthony.

 _Eso hasta que tuvo 10 años._

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la habitación blanca. Por un momento creyó que había vuelto en el tiempo hace 8 años, pero no, está era su realidad.

-Según Oliver fue un sueño sin pesadillas-dijo una enfermera poniendo su desayuno en la mesita delante de él.

-Lo fue-susurro tomando la caja con chocolates y ofreciendo a la mujer.

-Gracias-dijo sacando uno mientras el castaño veía su comida. De nuevo no venía café. Pero no se atrevía a pedirlo. Ya le preguntaría al psiquiatra por qué no se lo permitían.

Su mañana pasó con tranquilidad, sin contratiempos, con la visita del kinesiólogo, quien lo llevó por primera vez hasta los jardines de la clínica.

-Si te gusta este sitio podemos venir y quedarnos acá por horas-dijo al momento que el sol de primavera tocaba el rostro del castaño, estaba terminando marzo.

\- Me gustaría-dijo suave y mirando a su alrededor, pero se paralizó en cuanto vio a alguien conocido-quiero volver a mi habitación, entremos ahora-dijo casi desesperado.

-Podemos quedarnos, no es necesario…

-No. Vámonos-dijo tratando de caminar de regreso y rogando porque no lo hubiera visto. Sintió su respiración agitada y como un peso se instalaba en su pecho.

-Pareciera que escapamos de alguien.

-No. Sólo vámonos-dijo con urgencia y sin notar quien lo tomaba por el brazo.

-Sebastian-dijo con firmeza-respira, por favor-susurro llevándolo por el brazo al interior de las instalaciones.

-Vamos, vamos-decía en susurros y sin quitar su atención del pasillo que lo guiaba a su habitación.

-Respira, respira-fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de quién venía con él.

-Papá-dijo sorprendido y sintiendo el peso en su pecho.

-Hijo, escúchame-dijo lo más tranquilo que podía. Afortunadamente, Oliver le había enseñado cómo actuar en esas situaciones y a pesar de que estaban a pasos de la habitación de Sebastián, pudo contenerlo.

-Lo lamento, señor-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Respira conmigo, hijo-dijo tomando aire y botandolo. El castaño imitó sus movimientos y lentamente se fue calmando. Agradeciendo la presencia de su padre, quien oportunamente había estado allí.

Cuando sintió que todo estaba algo más en calma, rompió a llorar y sólo quiso refugiarse, por eso lloró desconsolado en el pecho de su progenitor, quien por primera vez no lo separo de su abrazo, no lo hizo a un lado ni le dijo que parara, que llorar no era de hombres. Por primera vez fue reconfortado por su padre.

En cuanto se hubo calmado ingresaron en la habitación. Llegó hasta su cama y sintió que tal vez estaría todo bien, que tal vez no todo era tan malo.

Sin embargo eso duró hasta que el fiscal se tuvo que ir y quedó completamente solo con sus pensamientos y cartas. Podría escribir algo nuevamente. Algo que necesitará transmitir, aunque en este momento probablemente rompería a llorar. Aún así decidió intentarlo y se sentó al borde de su cama, sacó lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir.

 _Hola._

 _No ha sido un buen día, era una buena mañana pero rompí a llorar con desesperación en medio del pasillo. Mi psiquiatra dice que son ataques de pánico, que es algo normal. Pero no me siento capaz de resistir otro momento más como ese._

 _Siento vergüenza, por todo lo que he vivido y como he sido y… disculpa este arranque de sinceridad, no sé si es correcto._

 _Bas._

Releyó muchas veces la carta y decidió guardarla, si tal como decía Oliver, decidía no mandarla, era bueno que la guardara como recordatorio de ese sentimiento. Si lo pensaba mejor, era lo más íntimo que había escrito nunca y le aterraba pensar que alguien lo leería y la opinión respecto a sus palabras, sobre todo si se trataba de _él_. La persona gracias a la que aún respiraba, si él no lo hubiese encontrado ¿Habría muerto? Nunca se había detenido a pensar así, pero tal vez aún no era su momento o tuvo demasiada suerte.

Pasaron un par de horas y decidió mirar por la ventana, en sí le entregaba la vista del patio de la clínica, el mismo lugar del que salió huyendo esa mañana. Observaba atentamente cuando alguien entró.

\- Me contaron que hiciste una visita corta allá afuera- Sebastián no respondió ni se giró a mirarlo.-También que estabas de acuerdo en pasar horas ahí.

El silencio continúo.

-Sin embargo, al par de segundos saliste corriendo-se apoyó junto al marco de la ventana y lo miro con atención, necesitaba ver si con su rostro demostraba algo, ya que no le respondía.

Silencio. No lo miraba, lo estaba ignorando y debía admitir que del tiempo que llevaba tratando a Sebastián Smythe esto era nuevo.

-¿Viste a alguien?

-Solo de espaldas. Pero bastó para darme cuenta de que no tenía que haber salido.

-¿Algún conocido desagradable?

-Más que eso-dijo suspirando con pesar.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Kurt Hummel-dijo aún sin mirarlo.

-¿Te hizo daño?-dijo algo sorprendido, porque Kurt le enviaba las cartas y en ningún caso podría querer algo malo para Sebastián, al contrario, estaba demasiado preocupado por él como para decir que no le interesaba.

-¿Hummel?-dijo con burla- no dañaría a alguien aunque quisiera. Es demasiado bueno e ingenuo. Pero una perra cuando se defiende.

-¿De dónde lo conoces?

-Trate de coquetear con su ex novio. Al final no resultó y desde ese entonces nos llevamos mal. Lo conocí cuando él aún iba a la escuela, ahora está en Nyada, ni idea qué hace aquí cuando debería estar cumpliendo su sueño

-¿Era para salir corriendo?-dijo divertido y comenzando a caminar por la habitación. Había ignorado lo último dicho por el castaño.

-Es mi problema.

-No. Debes contarme por qué no te quedaste afuera y corriste a este refugio de cuatro paredes-Y solo eso provocó que el castaño girara a verlo asustado y sorprendido, no lo había pensado así.

 _Refugio. ¿Había convertido en un refugio esa habitación sin colores y tan neutral que podría ser aburrida para cualquiera? Menos para él. Porque no había lugar donde se sintiera más protegido que ese._

-No te interesa.

-Pruebame.

-Es sólo…-susurro mirando el piso con atención.

-¿Sólo?-murmuró volviendo hasta él.

-Anthony-dijo reprimiendo el ataque de pánico que amenazaba con hacerlo hiperventilar y gritar todo de una vez.

-Tu hermano mayor-susurro suave.

-Sí-confirmó de forma queda.

-Tu papá me contó sobre él-dijo bajando la voz y tratando con esas palabras ahorrarle al castaño el tener que contarle todo eso.

-Se ahogó. Eso dijeron cuando encontraron su cuerpo-murmuro una vez que se hubo sentado y jugaba con una pequeña tira suelta del yeso que debían retirarle a la mañana siguiente.

-Lo siento-dijo Oliver sentándose a su lado.

-Yo también. Los peritajes dijeron que le dio un infarto. Lo encontraron flotando en el lago. Ese día tenía un concierto de piano, pero no asistió porque se sentía cansado. Tal vez ese fue un indicio, tuve que haberme dado cuenta que algo no iba bien.

-Tenías 10 años-dijo el rubio mirándolo con sorpresa-si tus padres no se dieron cuenta tú tampoco podrías.

-Debí notarlo, estaría vivo de ser así y no nos habríamos venido a Estados Unidos ni yo estaría pasando por toda esta mierda-dijo molesto.

-Y eso qué tiene que ver con Kurt Hummel-pregunto tratando de comprender.

-El maldito canta exactamente igual que Tony. Odio que tenga su voz-dijo bajando la mirada-sé que no es su culpa pero de todos modos no es justo.

-Entiendo-dijo riendo-bueno. No es suficiente para no ir de nuevo al patio. Debes salir, te acompaño-dijo sonriendo y caminando a la puerta para que Sebastián lo siguiera.

-Antes, quiero saber algo-dijo con una mueca.

-Dime-murmuró suave.

-Por qué no me dan café-dijo frunciendo el ceño y haciendo reír a Oliver.

-Te explicaré-dijo caminando al pasillo y siendo seguido por el castaño-la cafeína aumenta la ansiedad, por eso no puedes consumirlo. Eso hasta que estés mejor.

-Perfecto-bufo molesto.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la zona de habitaciones, Sebastián pudo ver a Kurt nuevamente, pero ahora estaba en un pasillo esperando fuera de una puerta.

Como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, el castaño se giró a mirarlos. Sin embargo Sebastián pasó por su lado como si no existiera, ignorándolo completamente. Cuando salieron de la vista del ojiazul fue que Oliver habló con algo de risa.

-Puedes volver a respirar-dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro izquierdo del castaño, entonces, escucho como su paciente botaba el aire contenido, aire que probablemente no noto que había estado aguantando. Al parecer los ataques de pánico se hacían más frecuentes cuando se guardaba las cosas ¿tendría que encontrar un modo de hablar con Oliver y enfrentar sus miedos? Lo que lamentaba es que si decía algo sus padres se enterarian y de inmediato todo iría peor.

 _No diría nada a Oliver, aunque nada le impedía escribirlo._


	7. Kurt

Le tuvo que contar a Oliver quién era el chico del pasillo. El hombre sólo lo escuchó sin hacer mayores comentarios. Siguieron su camino hasta el patio de la clínica y estuvieron más de una hora en completo silencio, sólo admirando el lugar y Sebastián sintiendo el frío primaveral.

-Espero no me dé una pulmonía-susurro indicando que sólo llevaba la bata y hacia mucho frío para esa poca ropa junto a las zapatillas de levantarse.

-Yo me quedaré un poco más-dijo Oliver sin voltear a verlo.

-Calificas para el peor psiquiatra-dijo Sebastián caminando de vuelta.

-No tienes idea-susurro Oliver viendo quien estaba en la entrada de la puerta de la clínica por donde tenía que pasar Sebastián, quien refunfuñaba y no miraba realmente a quien lo esperaba de pie con una mirada de preocupación.

-Estoy seguro de que el psiquiátrico está a unas veinte calles. Si quieres te llevo.

-No princesa, probablemente nos dejen a ambos internados.

-No lo dudo. A ti por pervertido sexual y a mi por…-pero no pudo continuar porque ante esas palabras Sebastián se paralizó y lo miro dolido-yo…-pero no pudo continuar, vio como el castaño respiraba con fuerza e intentaba no llorar-Sebastian-susurro sin saber qué hacer.

Y por ese único momento el ojiverde fue algo más rápido y logró seguir avanzando, aunque se notaba que estaba temblando y le costaba trabajo caminar. No volvió a vacilar y fue tras él, pero Oliver se le había adelantado y sujetaba a Sebastián de un brazo y acariciaba una de sus mejillas, estuvieron varios minutos así en el pasillo hasta que Sebastián rompió a llorar.

-Mierda-murmuro el ojiazul con la culpa golpeando su pecho y sin entender por qué su insulto lo afectaba tanto ahora, cuando años antes era algo tan común entre ellos.

Sólo vio como Oliver le hablo a una enfermera y luego ingresó junto al castaño a la habitación. Definitivamente había arruinado la oportunidad que el terapeuta le dio.

Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza eran las palabras dichas por Hummel: era un pervertido sexual.

-Yo me busqué que me violaran-esas fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios cuando Oliver lo sentó en la cama-es mi culpa.

El rubio vio como todo el progreso que pensó que existía se iba al carajo. Al parecer habían varias cosas que reparar en Sebastián. Ahora necesitaba saber qué dijo Kurt para que el castaño quedará en ese estado.

-No-murmuro Oliver esperando las siguientes palabras de Sebastián, pero este no respondió, sólo giró a verlo con sus ojos verdes perdidos en algún recuerdo-Sebastian, no es tu culpa. Esos…

-Lo es, siempre me ha gustado el sexo y esto me lo busqué. No debería estar haciendo tanto drama quedándome en esta habitación-dijo con la mirada opaca-solo ocupo un lugar que alguien más podría usar.

-Sebastian. Necesitas estar aquí. No es una opción irte.

-Soy mayor de edad-dijo con voz lejana.

-Te declararon mentalmente inestable cuando trataste de suicidarte. Sólo tus padres pueden sacarte de aquí y en su ausencia yo soy tu tutor legal.

Sebastián no dijo nada. Sólo seguía paralizado por lo que Kurt le dijo. Jamás pensó que un insulto le doleria tanto, fue por eso que cuando Oliver le extendió una carta él la rechazó.

-No quiero recibir ni ver nada. Puedes llevarte todos los papeles que hay en mi cajón, leelos, no me interesa-dijo sentado en el filo de la cama mirando sus manos y dándole más vueltas a lo dicho por Kurt.

En sus años como psiquiatra nunca se había sentido tan molesto como lo estaba con Kurt Hummel, sentía que por un momento tendría que volver a las terapias de control de ira a las que fue sometido hace diez años.

Se alejó del castaño llevándose los papeles y cuando estuvo fuera le pidió a una enfermera que le diera un sobre grande para poner todo dentro, fue ese el momento en que Kurt se le acercó.

-Lo siento yo-intento hablar.

-Te prohibo acercarte a Sebastián, incluso a escribirle. Él no quiere más cartas ni nada. Sólo te pediré que me digas lo mismo que le dijiste a él.

-No pensé que le afectaría, fue un insulto que siempre le decía cuando nos topamos en la secundaria.

-Qué le dijiste-el rubio había perdido la paciencia.

-Que si necesitaba llegar al psiquiátrico lo podía llevar. Dijo que en ese caso nos internarian a ambos. Le respondí que a él por pervertido sexual y luego se alejó.

Oliver entendió la forma en que Kurt lo dijo y comprendió por qué Sebastián dijo que se lo buscó. Definitivamente era un mal juego de palabras. Pero en la depresión que Sebastián se encontraba era mucho más que eso.

-Solo te voy a pedir que tengas más cuidado con tus palabras-susurro entendiendo que no podía prohibir que Kurt se acercará a Sebastián.

Decidió volver a la habitación, pero para su sorpresa el castaño no estaba ahí. No quiso perder el control, por lo que consultó con una enfermera si había sido llevado a algún procedimiento, pero ella lo negó.

-Ayudame a buscar a Sebastián-dijo tomando con más fuerza de la debida a Kurt. Quien sólo comenzó a mirar por el pasillo y luego decidió ir al patio, fue ahí cuando lo localizó.

-Creeme, necesitarás algo mejor si quieres parecerte a Spider-Man-dijo con gracia y viendo cómo Sebastián había amarrado parte del vendaje del yeso a la ventana para salir de su habitación, la que estaba en el primer piso.

Sebastián lo miro asustado una vez que estuvo en el suelo y Kurt sintió culpa por verlo en ese estado. Hace unos minutos se veía con más confianza.

-Internaron a mi papá-se atrevió a decir cuando pasaron un par de minutos en los que Sebastián sólo lo miraba.

-Qué-trato de hablar, pero su voz sonaba rasposa como si llevara días sin decir una palabra.

-Le detectaron cáncer-dijo bajando los hombros. Sebastián no dijo nada. Sólo camino a la banca donde estuvo sentado con Oliver. Kurt lo imitó y se mantuvieron en un silencio tranquilo durante una hora, luego Sebastián se levantó marchándose a su habitación sin despedirse.

-Creo que lo merezco.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Oliver seriamente, para luego caminar al interior de la clínica.


	8. Julio

No volvió a salir de su habitación durante dos meses. Su brazo había sanado correctamente y Oliver insistía en que hablará, pero aún daban vueltas las palabras de Hummel en su cabeza ¿cómo es posible que una frase mal dicha afecte tanto? Sí, Oliver le explico que Kurt no había querido hacer daño, simplemente lo dijo bajo la regla de los insultos que siempre se habían dicho, pero había salido todo mal.

No lo culpaba. Pero al parecer había sido más fuerte el daño que recibió durante meses por parte de los que decían ser sus amigos en Dalton.

Aún lograba rememorar los días buenos, cuando caminar por los pasillos de ese internado no era un problema. Cuando era seguro y no le temía a las sombras que a veces se asomaban en su ventana.

Sus padres no dejaban de quedarse durante las noches y Oliver aún estaba con él en el día. Pero no había visto a Kurt, no desde que le dijera eso. Tampoco volvió a recibir cartas, bueno, le pidió a su psiquiatra que no se las entregará ¿Habría algo para él?

-Hay... -trato de hablar cuando el rubio leía un libro. Porque Sebastián se negó a abrir la boca antes y aún quedaban unas cuatro horas de sesión-alguna…-pero vio la mano alzada del especialista, quien le indicó con gestos que se mantuviera en silencio porque estaba leyendo.

Bufó frustrado.

-Quiero hablar y mi loquero sólo me hace callar porque está leyendo el final de un libro-Oliver alzó su pulgar en aprobación a lo que decía.

Se mantuvo al menos una hora más en silencio.

-Ahora sí. Para leer a Robin Hobb necesitas mucho tiempo, porque escribe increíble.

-¿Robin Hood? No sabía que era escritor.

-Es Robin Hobb y es la autora del libro que leía-dijo con una mueca-ahora dime qué me querías decir.

-Queria saber si había alguna carta para mi.

-Sí, muchas. Incluso chocolates, pero los reparti a las enfermeras antes de que venciera.

-¡Quién te dio el derecho de hacer eso!

-Tu cuando dices que no quieres recibir nada más.

-Quiero mis cartas y regalos.

-Los dulces ya se perdieron. Las cartas en cambio son varias. Las ordené por fechas-dijo sacando una caja de su bolso.

-Cuántas son-susurro tomando la caja.

-Deben ser 15 al menos.

Y así comenzó, leyendo la primera carta. La que le aclaro quien lo salvó esa noche tan horrible.

Sebastián, lamento mucho lo que dije. Sólo fue una broma, pensé que todo iría como en los viejos tiempos.

K.

La releyó al menos seis veces hasta que su cerebro logró comprender lo fundamental de todo eso. Kurt Hummel le escribía, pero más sorpresivo era saber que fue quien lo salvó. El maldito de Hummel era quien sabía todo lo que le había sucedido, era quien tenía en su poder la habilidad de destruir aún más su mundo. No bastaba con lo que le hizo Hunter y los Warblers, ahora tenía que soportar al imbécil de Hummel burlándose de su miseria.

Lanzó la caja con las cartas lejos, si Oliver no hubiese estado atento le llega a él en la cabeza, pero no reparó en eso, estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar en alguien más.

¿Y si Hummel había ido a Dalton a preguntar si sabían que él estaba ahí? Quizás puso una denuncia y quería hacer justicia, después de todo esa siempre había sido la respuesta que Kurt tenía para enfrentar las cosas. No quería tener que lidiar con un juicio y esos chicos que lo habían atormentado.

-No daré nombres, Oliver-dijo al borde del colapso y enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos, tiro un poco de ellos y contuvo la respiración mientras pensaba algo totalmente desquiciado, Hunter Clarington llegando con un bate de béisbol hasta ahí para hacerlo añicos, amenazando la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-No lo dejes entrar. Dile que nadie sabrá lo que él me hizo. No abriré la boca-tomó una bocanada de aire y siguió-no soy un soplón, sólo quiero estar tranquilo y que nadie salga herido después de esto.

-No le diremos a nadie-dijo sujetando una de sus manos para que dejara de tirar su cabello.

-Oliver, Kurt va a hablar. Los enfrentará y seguramente ya habló con el director de Dalton y su hijo está involucrado-puso sus manos en su cara tapándose con miedo.

-Dime a quienes te refieres-dijo suave sin presión.

-Hunter me golpeara si doy sus nombres. Ellos me van a matar, Oliver-dijo con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro-no me dejarán en paz y aunque Kurt no les teme, también son capaces de dañarlo. Hay que advertirle-dijo desesperado y el psiquiatra decidió guardar por ahora lo dicho por Sebastián, ya tendría tiempo de investigar el nombre dado por su paciente.

-Respira-susurró el psiquiatra junto a él y fue en ese instante que se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar, incluso dolió cuando trató de llevar aire a sus pulmones, sintió que se ahogaba-tranquilo, estoy aquí y no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra.

-Que no venga más-dijo apenas en un susurro-lo odio-dijo aun conteniendo la respiración.

-Sebastian.

\- No quiero verlo ni leer nada de él-dijo tratando de respirar y sintió cómo su cuerpo temblaba. Aún pensaba en lo que Hunter podía hacerle, pero tenía que evitar que Hummel se acercará, también correría peligro si se involucraba.

-Tranquilo. Vamos. Estás hiperventilando.

-No puedo pensar en otra idea-dijo poniéndose pálido. Aún veía a Clarington con un bate de béisbol en una mano mientras caminaba hacia él, con esa sonrisa que tanto temía.

Si seguía así tendría que inyectarle algo para calmarlo, sin embargo, no quería llegar a ese extremo. No quería invadir el sistema de Sebastián con algo a lo que podría hacerse dependiente, tenía que ayudarlo a salir de ese tipo de crisis y enseñarle a salir por sí solo. Pero todo era paso a paso.

Por eso se aventuró a hacer algo de lo que tal vez luego estaría arrepentido. Miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que les quedaba una hora de sesión. Aún así se atrevió a decir lo siguiente, sin importar las preguntas que vendrían, lo primordial era la salud mental del castaño.

-Mi novio es tan testarudo como tu-dijo suspirando y viendo como los colores volvían al rostro del castaño.

-¿Eres gay?-dijo volviendo en sí y olvidando por un momento lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Bien. Daré la orden. No más cartas ni regalos. Menos visitas que no sean tus padres-lo miro con una sonrisa y salió del lugar. No podía quedarse ahí.

Odiaba cuando Oliver dejaba sus preguntas sin responder. Sin embargo, se sintió cansado y sudado como si hubiese estado corriendo por horas. No podía creer lo que ocurrió, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Se recostó lo mejor que pudo, respiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos y se durmió. No supo cómo logró conciliar tan rápido el sueño, pero una parte de él lo agradecía.


	9. Mentiras

Una de las cartas de Kurt contenía entradas para el concierto de Navidad de Nueva York, De esas imposibles de conseguir, que sólo alguien que participará podría dar.

-Me lanzó tus cartas por la cabeza y no irá a ese concierto. Sólo leyó esa donde le pides perdón por lo que dijiste. Te odia-dijo Oliver cruelmente delante de su espejo.

-No es nada profesional lo que dices-dijo su novio desde la cama y admirando el torso desnudo del psiquiatra.

-Cállate Barry-gruño frustrado por no encontrar una forma de ayudar a Sebastián.

-Cualquiera diría que te estás involucrando con tu paciente, Ollie-dijo abrazandolo por la espalda.

-Si lo vieras también te involucrarias-murmuró apoyándose en el pecho del castaño.

-Ilustrame-murmuro viendo como el rubio sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo y buscaba algo. Luego le entregó el aparato y espero unos segundos.

-Soy yo-susurro sorprendido.

-Sí, pero con 10 años menos. Imposible no ayudarlo. Aunque en personalidad son muy distintos.

-Ese complejo de héroe que tienes Oliver.

-Miren quien lo dice-dijo mirando el traje de bombero del castaño.

* * *

No tenía ánimos de hablar. Por eso cuando ingresó una enfermera cerró los ojos haciéndose el dormido. Sin embargo, él debería haber sido dado de alta y comenzando a recuperar el año escolar que estaba perdiendo. Pero no tenía ánimos para nada, porque su única entretención se terminó cuando leyó esa carta.

Sin embargo, las posibilidades de vivir en esas cuatro paredes eran nulas. El suicidio nunca fue opción, aunque no negaría que lo intentó. Tal vez tendría que seguir con su vida y tratar de que fuera lo menos turbulenta. Quizás terminar la escuela, ir a la universidad y luego ser feliz; era un buen plan, el problema estaba en salir de esa habitación primero, pero no se sentía capaz.

-Un paso a la vez-dijo su madre ingresando a la habitación.

Por primera vez en años se sintió indefenso, cómo ese niño que su hermano mayor se esforzaba en defender de quienes lo golpeaban en la escuela.

-Tony decía eso-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Y es un buen consejo-dijo la mujer con tranquilidad y acostándose junto a él en la cama-recuerdas lo que hacíamos en las noches de tormenta-susurro mirando el techo.

-Imaginar que los monstruos eran hermosos-dijo suspirando y recostado en la cama para mirar con atención el techo.

-Exacto y para eso tenemos que ver más allá de nuestros miedos. Siempre empezamos con una línea-dijo imaginando dos puntos que debían ser unidos.

-Y si los monstruos son reales y tienen nombre y apellido-dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

-En esos casos-suspiro con tristeza-debes hablar con quien corresponda. Te puedo escuchar, aunque duela-dijo tomando su mano-estoy aquí hijo-susurro besando su mejilla y al instante Sebastián se abrazó a ella.

-Es muy largo de contar y hoy el turno es de Oliver para quedarse-dijo sin soltarla y mirando la puerta.

-Soy tu madre y tengo prioridad por sobre el señor Queen-dijo acariciando sus cabellos y tranquilizando su respiración.

-Me vas a odiar-murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el regazo de la mujer.

-Eres todo lo que nos queda, haría todo por protegerte-dijo sintiendo como el agarre de su hijo aflojaba.

-Aún no estoy listo-susurro suave y separándose de ella-lo siento.

-No hay nada que perdonar. A tus tiempos estará bien-dijo al momento que Oliver ingresaba a la habitación.

-Buenas noches-dijo con una mochila al hombro-señora Smythe puede quedarse si lo desea-dijo suave y vio como le decía algo a Sebastián al oído y luego lo besaba en la mejilla.

-No. Será mañana-murmuró suave y poniéndose de pie. Luego se acercó a Oliver y dijo algo en su oído, camino a la puerta y se marchó.

-Si no conociera a mamá diría que te dijo algo para ayudarte.

-Nada más alejado de la realidad-susurró aún con las palabras de la mujer resonando en su cabeza.

Suspiró agotado y se acomodó para dormir. Sin embargo, el psiquiatra no tenía ese objetivo hoy.

-Vamos a jugar-dijo sacando un tablero y poniéndolo en la cama.

-Esta bien-susurro viendo el pedazo de madera negro.

-Se llama verdad o reto. Los retos irán apareciendo en el tablero según el número de la pregunta.

-Entiendo ¿y las preguntas?-dijo acomodándose hasta quedar sentado.

-Las haremos nosotros-dijo acercando la silla para sentarse.

-Desde cuándo eres gay-dijo Sebastián de una vez y empezando con ese juego que el especialista se esforzó en traer.

-No lo soy. Me enamoré de esta persona cuando lo conocí.

-Amor es amor-suspiro imitando una frase que alguna vez dijera Hunter, y aunque era algo bueno, el sólo recordarlo le daba escalofríos.

-Mi turno-dijo el rubio pensando por un momento-Kurt Hummel me entregó unas entradas para el concierto de Navidad en el que va a participar en unos cinco meses más ¿aceptas su invitación y vas o la rechazas y las regalamos?-dijo mostrando los ticket en su mano derecha y vio como el castaño tragaba saliva.

-Reto-dijo con suavidad sin quitar su mirada de los boletos.

-Es la pregunta dos, si miras bien el tablero está lleno de números en desorden, encuentra el dos y acepta el reto.

-Bien-respiro nervioso y al encontrar el número lo hizo girar para mostrar un pequeño mensaje en un cuadro blanco.

-Escribe a una persona que ames, a una que odies y a otra que estés evitando, luego entrega las cartas a tu oponente para que las entregue a los destinatarios.

Se produjo un silencio tenso por dos minutos en los que Sebastián miró retadoramente a Oliver. Sin embargo el psiquiatra le entregó tres hojas y un lápiz.

-Solo puedes elegir una persona a la que no le entregare la carta-dijo viendo como escribía la primera carta de forma rápida y se la daba.

-Entrega las tres-dijo doblando la primera y escribiendo el nombre de la persona en la parte posterior-esa puedes leerla-dijo furioso al momento de dársela.

Andate a la mierda.

Sebastián Smythe.

-Y la firmaste. Me encargaré de darle esto a Hunter en sus propias manos-dijo esperando por las otras dos.

-Esta ni te atrevas a leerla-dijo terminando de poner el nombre fuera de una.

-La haré llegar a destino-dijo viendo el nombre de Anthony Smythe en el reverso.

-Esta no la leas por nada, aunque te torturen-dijo mientras terminaba de escribir al reverso.

-Se la daré a Kurt-dijo suave y notando que era tan breve como el resto.

-No quiero más juegos-dijo acomodándose en su cama para dormir.

-Descansa, me encargaré de entregarla de inmediato.

-¿Y quien se quedara conmigo hoy?-dijo sin entender.

-Kurt está en la clínica-dijo suave-esta internado hace tres días, lo golpearon cuando venía de camino aquí, aún no despierta.

-¿Y esperas hasta ahora para decirme?-dijo poniéndose de pie, pero se desestabilizó por lo brusco del movimiento, por lo que Oliver debió acercarse rápidamente a sujetarlo.

-Un paso a la vez.

-Necesito verlo-murmuró intentando avanzar luego de haber pasado su brazo por los hombros del rubio. Aunque parecía un movimiento precipitado no podía dejar de sentirse ansioso por Kurt, tal vez era por las cartas que le enviara antes o quizás legítimamente se preocupaba. No sabía aún.

-Está al otro lado de la clínica, veré si puedo conseguir una silla y autorización para que lo visites.

-Quien se está quedando con él-dijo sin dar un paso más.

-Su padre y un chico.

-Blaine Anderson-susurro empuñando sus manos.

-Sí. Hoy seguramente está él.

-Quiero ver a Kurt-insistió y vio como el hombre salió y luego de unos minutos regresó con la silla y una autorización.

Cuando Sebastián se acomodó en la silla y comenzaron su camino a la otra habitación fue que reparó en lo que pasaría.

-Blaine me verá-dijo apretando sus rodillas con ambas manos.

-Descuida. Kurt no le ha dicho nada a nadie, sólo él y su padre saben lo que te paso. Y para el resto del mundo tu sigues en Dalton, por tanto siempre hay una buena razón.

-Si hiperventilo sacame antes de que alguien lo note.

A los minutos llegaron al tercer piso, sin embargo para sorpresa de ambos el que estaba en la habitación era Burt.

-Ya te habías tardado chico-dijo sosteniendo la puerta para que entraran.

-Buenas noches, señor Hummel, yo-trataba de hablar pero no lo miraba a la cara, se sentía un intruso.

-Llamame Burt-dijo poniéndose delante de él y bajando a su altura para verlo a la cara-Steven dice que eres un chico increíble y le creo porque mi hijo se preocupa por ti, y a él no cualquiera le llama la atención-dijo poniéndose de pie-voy por un café y me llevaré al señor Queen para que tengan mayor comodidad-dijo al momento que hacía un gesto al rubio para que se fueran de ahí.

-Gracias-murmuró cuando los hombres se iban y una vez se cerró la puerta movió la silla hasta quedar junto a Kurt.

Se mantuvo a su lado unos segundos antes de decidir tomar una de sus manos. Miro su rostro por los siguientes segundos y luego de estar seguro de lo que haría se mantuvo ahí.

-Recién Oliver me hizo jugar a unas preguntas y francamente entendí que quería a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que pudiera entender el dolor y sé que tu haces eso muy bien-dijo con una mueca al ver todos los moratones y heridas en la piel que era visible, incluyendo su mano.

Respiro por unos segundos hasta calmarse y continuó.

-Nunca hemos sido amigos, por razones absurdas no nos llevamos bien y francamente nunca imaginé hablarte a ti de lo siguiente.

Sentía nuevamente el ataque de pánico atacando su corazón. Sin dejarlo respirar y haciéndolo sudar frío.

-Esto sucede bastante en el último tiempo-susurro respirando y sin soltar la mano del castaño-hace dos años Hunter llegó a Dalton y nos hicimos amigos. Luego de un tiempo. Oh Dios, no puedo creer que le esté contando a alguien esto-respiro aterrado-me declare a Clarington una tarde de otoño y el muy imbécil sólo se quedó callado y cuando me iba a mi habitación a dormir me pidió que habláramos. Entramos a mi cuarto y me besó, te juro que fue un momento muy feliz y quise atesorarlo, créeme aún lo recuerdo.

Se quedó callado por varios minutos hasta que logró acompasar su respiración. Lo miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado pacífico y creía insólito que aún no despertara.

-Cuando llevábamos dos meses tuvimos sexo, pero no fue tierno ni amable, fue rudo y me dejó una mordida en el hombro. Sólo lo tomé como una tontería, como si quisiera que fuera sólo suyo. Un modo de marcar territorio tal vez-dijo con la mirada perdida por ese recuerdo. Aún batallaba con los escalofríos de eso.

Se quedó en silencio por largo rato y se dio valor para decir lo siguiente.

-¿Te acuerdas de Wes, Thad y David?-susurro suave y sintió como Kurt apretaba su mano en un gesto tranquilizador.

El maldito de Hummel estaba despierto, pero se lo recriminaria luego, ahora no era momento.

-Eran amigos de Anderson y se hicieron amigos de Hunter, aunque debí sospechar que nada iba bien cuando propuso que hiciéramos un trío. Le dije que no-suspiró sintiéndose patético-pero amenazó con terminar lo nuestro y decidí intentarlo. Me di cuenta que era un trío donde ambos tenían sexo conmigo y no entre ellos.

Volvió a tomar aire. Necesitaba valor para todo eso, no podía seguir guardando tanto. Eso lo iba a matar.

-El primero fue Thad, a los días después sugirió que fuese Wes y a los meses David, creo que les costó convencerlo. Quizás.

Nunca se había hecho exámenes de nada ahora que lo pensaba y teniendo sexo sin protección todo era un peligro.

-Lo siento. No puedo-dijo soltandolo e hiperventilado, sentía que le faltaba el aire y su corazón estaba muy acelerado.

-Respira chico-dijo Burt llegando a él.

-Burt-murmuró preguntándose cuánto llevaría el hombre ahí. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y sintió como todo era doloroso, incluso respirar.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y comenzó a llorar desoladoramente. Algo descontrolado y sin pensar en quienes estaban cerca, sentía que se ahogaba, que la realidad era demasiado dura para él. No quería seguir con eso, quería que todo fuese un mal sueño, despertar y ver que todo fue una mentira, que nada fue real.

Era tal su llanto que comenzó a perder el control de su cuerpo y se sintió totalmente incapaz de respirar. Por eso Oliver se acercó y Sebastián sintió un pinchazo en su brazo, giró a mirarlo y luego cayó en la inconsciencia.

El psiquiatra sólo miró a Kurt quien veía apenado la escena, porque había participado de esa artimaña para que Sebastián dijera algo de lo ocurrido y aunque no lo hizo ya tenían por donde empezar a investigar y lo comprobó al ver cómo Oliver desconectaba una grabadora de la silla de ruedas donde estaba sentado la suricata.


End file.
